Darkness of Life
by Wind-Sorceress-Pluto
Summary: A murder, or rather, string of murders, has been commited, and in each murder case, there has been one resonating clue: identical bite marks, and the victim drained of blood, and one name that could solve it all...


Darkness of Life

Don't own anything but the plot

Sum: A murder, or rather, string of murders, has been commited, and in each murder case, there has been one resonating clue: identical bite marks, and the victim drained of blood, and one name that could solve it all…

Chapter One: Setting the Scene

Mulder looked at the victim as the detectives dusted for prints and looked for other kinds of useless clues. The victim was blue, which meant that he had been dead for hours in the least. The victim's clothes were still in tact, which meant there wasn't anything sexual going on at the time. He felt someone standing next to him and looked up to see a woman with auburn, darker than his partners, in a ponytail, she seemed to be holding back tears as the man next to her put a comforting arm around her shoulders, but she just pushed it away. Next, she bent down and looked at the man's next in disgust, then Mulder looked at the area she was… and remarkably there was something he missed. There were two, identical bite marks that would automatically say to him that it was a vampire, but the last he had made that assumption, it had led to the people of Chaney disappearing.

She got back up and the man moved out of her way as she moved from the apartment, Mulder followed. He walked out of the apartment door and then followed her to the end of the hallway in which she went out into the daylight and to a car. She turned around sharply and looked him in the eyes.

"Is there any specific reason that you're following me?" She had a English accent, he guessed that she must have been to London at some point in her life. She continued to glare at him with a hate that was not directed at him. "Are you going to answer me or keep drooling?" She said and he looked at her face again.

"Oh, sorry, I just wanted to know what kind of connection you had to this man, Miss…" She didn't give an answer, she continued to stare passed him, as if he weren't there to the window to the apartment in which the man was murdered. She jumped when she felt him touch her arm and almost punched him, she stopped the hit millimeters from his big nose. "Are you going to answer me, or keep drooling?"

"I don't care much for optimists, and I don't have to answer your questions if I feel them to be ridiculous." He just looked down and shifted his feet then looked back into her blue eyes.

"You could be viewed as a suspect if you do not answer my questions." She huffed and put her hands in her duster pockets. She pulled out something and lit it before sticking it in her mouth, commonly known as a cigarette. She puffed out smoke before looking back at him.

"Agent Mulder… I presume," He looked slightly shocked. "My name is Wil Murray, I know you from reputation, your big talk over at HQ about being in the way of some operations in the world." She paused, his eyes seemed to flash confusion and hate. "You may not know me, but my work has put me very close to said man," She looked back at the apartment window before meeting his eyes. "I didn't kill him, but I will kill the creature that killed him." And she got into the car as the man from earlier came out, before she closed the door she said one last thing: "Goodbye, Agent Mulder, and tell your lovely partner to keep you out of this." She closed the door after putting out her cigarette and the car drove off.

Another car drove up and out stepped his redheaded partner, Dana Scully, she looked at him, then the retreating car as it turned the corner. He then looked back at him and stepped up next to him.

"Mulder… are you okay?"

"I think I may have found our answer to the case that has been stretching as far back as 1902." He said and she looked at him in disbelief. "Don't worry about it Scully… I just think that the answer is right in front of me, for all of our problems, dealing with the X-Files that is."

"Well, I don't think that is at the top of our list right now." She flashed a file folder in his face and he took it and opened it, inside was a picture of a auburn haired woman with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. "She's at the top of the FBI's most wanted list, Mulder, and the murders she has been accused of have the same elements of the past few."

"She was convicted five years ago."

"And she was sent to the highest form of jail, no one had ever survived it long enough to see the outside world again… but she did."

"July 31, 1999, Wil Murray escaped from prison." He read and then handed the file back to his partner. "I don't think she did it." Scully looked at him in disbelief. "Scully, she doesn't fit the profile."

"What profile Mulder?! That attractive women can't be serial killers?"

"No, the murders she was convicted of were men who murdered people themselves, and drug dealers, thieves, they weren't innocent." He said, and turned to his partner. "This man was, his file is clear, except for a few parking tickets and speeding tickets, he's clean."

"Still, we should be on the look out for her, she is still wanted in this country."

* * *

want to know what you guys think whether it's good or bad!!!!!!


End file.
